1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to Christmas tree light apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new Christmas tree light ring arrangement wherein the same is arranged to mount annular arrays of lights about and adjacent the tree trunk of an associated Christmas tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To provide for inner lighting of a Christmas tree is at contrast with the prior art, wherein typically lights are mounted relative to the outer peripheral portions of the limbs of the associated Christmas tree. A prior art patent such as indicated by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,393 sets forth a plurality of strap members arranged for mounting about the Christmas tree trunk, wherein the strap members provide electrical outlets for Christmas tree lights to be mounted about the Christmas tree limbs and outer peripheral portions of the tree.
The instant invention attempts to overcomes deficiencies of the prior art through the positioning of lights adjacent the Christmas tree trunk to provide for additional lighting and visual effect relative to a Christmas tree structure.